The use of light-emitting diode (LED) lighting systems, or other lighting systems including controllable or adjustable light sources other than LEDs, allow for increasingly more complex light scene setting. LED lighting systems often include a multitude of LEDs, and allow for controlling various lighting parameters, e.g. including intensity and color, of light emitted by the individual light sources in the lighting system. One example of such a LED lighting system is the ‘Hue’ lighting system by Philips, which includes wirelessly connected LED light sources. The Hue lighting system may allow for users to control emitted light and create scenes for example by means of a so called smartphone. Connectivity to the Internet or another public network, or to a private network, may allow for distribution or sharing of light scenes between users in a community and retrieval or downloading of light scenes, i.e. retrieval or downloading of settings of the light sources included in the lighting system for achieving a certain light output by the lighting system.
WO 2014/006525 A2 discloses a method and a lighting system for at least one workstation at which steps of a production process are executed. Lamp(s) at these workstation(s) are controlled according to one or more of the following criteria: the workflow of the process, the requirements with respect to cognitive performance, motor skills and/or attention of a user at the workstations, and/or the performance of the process.
US 2009/0243517 A1 discloses a controller for controlling a plurality of devices configured for wireless communications in a facility, the controller including a data communications interface communicating with at least one of the devices. The controller further includes a control module configured to provide a control signal to the data communications interface for communicating to a transceiver associated with the device and for turning off the device according to an algorithm wherein the control signal is provided based on a time of day and/or a sensed condition relating to use of the facility. The transceiver reports device data to the control module to quantify a reduction in power obtained by controlling the devices according to the algorithm.
US 2007/0258243 A1 discloses a lighting system for delivering a dynamic, fully customized, and automatic illumination to a subject. The lighting system comprises a programmable light unit for emitting a programmed pattern and spectra of illumination, a sensor pod comprising an array of sensors for detecting ambient lighting conditions and subject characteristics, a control unit for allowing a user to program the lighting system, and a processing unit for analyzing data from the sensor pod and control unit to construct a lighting profile in accordance therewith.
WO 2006/111934 A1 discloses a method and a system for controlling at least one lighting arrangement, in which the lighting arrangement modulates the light it emits by lighting arrangement data, which contains an identification code identifying the lighting arrangement.
DE 4029274 A1 discloses environmental control in a windowless building that measures indoor factors including temperature, human activity and human body temperature and simulates the outdoor environment.